With a rapid increase in the number of users of portable terminals, service providers for the portable terminals provide various service functions in order to attract more users. Accordingly, in addition to a general call function, recent portable terminals have various applications (hereinafter also referred to as an app or apps), such as electronic scheduler, Internet search, digital multimedia broadcast reception, streaming service, video play, and game.
However, using the portable terminals as an advertisement means is increasing due to the increase in the use of portable terminals. Accordingly, the number of cases where advertisement calls or messages are received in portable terminals is rapidly increasing. However, although most of the advertisement calls or messages are not desired by users, the portable terminals execute relevant apps to inform the users of the call/message reception whenever receiving the advertisement calls or messages. This causes an inconvenience to the users.
For example, when receiving an advertisement call or message during the execution of a video player app according to user's control, the portable terminal interrupts the execution of the video player app and executes an app corresponding to the advertisement call or message to provide information on the advertisement call or message to the user. Accordingly, the user is inconvenienced by the interruption of the apps due to the undesired advertisement calls or messages.